Close to Perfect
by Lady Taevyn
Summary: Chloe realises that Jack has gotten under her skin. Post Day 3. Please let me know what you think, I'm rather new to the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Close to Perfect 1/?

Author: Lady Taevyn

Rating: PG

Summary: Chloe realizes that Jack has gotten under her skin. Post day 3, so it's still early in their knowing each other.

Disclaimer: The characters in this story aren't mine, thank god. I'd have totally had them having sex in their second scene together if they were. No infringement intended, I'll put them back just the way I found them.

Chloe was at a loss. Jack was crowding her at her work station again, and she didn't even feel a panic attack starting; normally she'd be half way through one by now. For some inexplicable reason she was actually the opposite, she was absolutely calm. Generally for a person to get as close to Chloe as Jack was right now they had to know her really well. In all honesty the only people that got this close to her were her parents, Chase, and Morris. It may seem pathetic to most people but to Chloe this was practically perfection; like being curled up on a cold rainy day with a good book and a warm drink. As he straightened to walk away Jack's arm brushed against her back and Chloe had to stop herself from whining at the loss of his warmth. Instead she fell back to her comfort zone, sarcasm.

"You know, most people prefer some personal space." The remark was aimed at his back as he retreated; she almost hoped he hadn't heard it. No such luck. He just shot what she would call a knowing smile over his shoulder as he walked to the steps. It was almost as if he could tell he was wearing her down, she was pathetic she wouldn't last two minutes in an interrogation. When her desk phone rang a few seconds later she answered it wearily.

"I like your personal space," he said in that smooth velvet voice that Chloe had termed his 'seduction voice'. Seriously, he could probably talk a nun out of her habit with that tone. Chloe sputtered for a second, totally out of her element. She heard him chuckle and that was her undoing. She wouldn't be any good for the rest of the day. Thankfully as she hung up the phone and looked at the clock on her computer it was 5:45, she could leave in 15 minutes. If she thought she would get away easily Chloe was sorely mistaken. With just five minutes left till she could shut down her station her phone rang once again. She was tempted to ignore it, almost certain as she was that it was Jack. Sadly that wasn't an option.

"O'Brien." She answered coldly, not really sure why.

"Come up to my office after you shut your station down for the night." It wasn't so much an order as a whispered request. He had hung up before she could even think to formulate a response; that above all else infuriated her. Nobody hangs up on Chloe O'Brien, and here mister 'Velvet voice' had done it twice in as many minutes. She was of half a mind to ignore his 'request' but something deep inside wouldn't let her. 'It's your damned sex drive', she told herself, angry at her loss of control when it came to Jack Bauer. After shutting her computer down and locking her desk drawers Chloe took her time walking across the floor and up the steps. She was going to draw this out as long as possible. He motioned her in through the glass walls before she had the chance to knock. He was on his cell phone so she sat quietly biding her time.

"Thanks Emma, I owe you one." Jack ended the conversation and snapped his phone shut, his mind already working on how to get the woman in front of him to agree to accompany him to dinner.

"What do you want Jack, it's been a long day and I just want to have it over with." Chloe asked folding her arms in front of her, as much out of need for self assurance as to keep from twisting her hands.

"There's no need to get defensive, I just wanted to take you out to dinner. You work hard, and should be appreciated for it." His response disarmed her. How could she turn down the offer without coming across as completely heartless? She couldn't, easy as that. Damnit, there was no way to get out of this.

"Ok, but do I have time to go home and change at least?" She knew her tone was begrudging but couldn't be bothered to change it.

"Yes, but wear something nice, not casual. I'll pick you up in an hour; that'll give you enough time, right?" He was all sugary sweetness now. Chloe still wasn't sure what was going on. This could easily be as he said an appreciative thank you for all the hard work she does, but he could just as easily turn it into a date. As she stood to leave the office Jack took it one step further and winked at her. 'What the hell did that mean?' She thought to herself taking the steps quickly wanting to distance herself from him before she gave in and asked out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Close to Perfect Ch. 2

Author: Lady Taevyn

Rating: PG

Summary: The evening goes from weird to surreal

A/N: Still not sure quite what to make of this. I'll get a handle on it soon though. Please let me know what you think. Many thanks to everyone who gave feedback for chapter 1. You guys make it easier to keep going.

Jack Bauer was nothing if not punctual. He was turning into Chloe's neighborhood with only minutes to spare. Finding her address he pulled into the driveway, cut the engine and just sat for a moment. He wondered where this evening was going to lead. Dinner had been a spur of the minute thought, and he was shocked when the hostess at Enotria had been able to guarantee him a table, he was afraid he had pushed it with the request for flowers the woman had taken it in stride though.

Chloe had heard the SUV pull into the driveway and was running around like the proverbial chicken with no head trying to finish getting ready. Leave it to Jack to be punctual to the second. She had looked through her closet three times before settling on the particular dress she was currently wearing, and was just about to change it when the doorbell rang.

"Just a minute," She called out knowing it would carry. She wasn't sure whether the wrap was too much and decided to scrap it hurrying out of the room as fast as her heels could carry her. Opening the door she stepped back in shock. The shade of his tie matched her midnight blue dress perfectly. They couldn't have planned it better.

"You look lovely Chloe." Jack managed after a full once over. "If you're ready we can go." He stepped to the side of the welcome mat as she checked the lock and closed the door. Conversation during the drive to the restaurant was almost nonexistent, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable as Chloe was afraid it would be. She was starting to think that this could turn out to be a nice evening.

Emma, it turned out, was the hostess at the restaurant Jack had chosen. Chloe had barely caught her name before Jack's hand was resting almost too comfortably at the small of her back leading her to their table. From the looks of it good seats were hard to come by here, so that's why he 'owed her one'; Chloe felt an odd twinge of something (she was refusing to call it jealousy) when he had said that on the phone and now that feeling faded just a bit. Her senses were reeling when they got to the table; fresh flowers had been set next to one of the plates. No one had ever gotten her flowers, not even Morris and they had been married. As they looked over the menu both were silent the undercurrent between them was strong. Jack had specifically asked that the flowers not be roses; that was a bold statement and he wasn't sure he was ready to make it just yet. When he saw the delicate orchids bundled together next to her plate he smiled to himself. They were perfect for her, as both were exotic and foreign to him.

"These flowers are beautiful Jack. My mom used to grow orchids when I was little. So they bring back good memories. Thank you." Chloe said quietly as she brought the blossoms to her face to take in their familiar fragrance. Jack stored that piece of information away in the file in his mind marked Chloe, he was certain it would come in handy at some point in time.

Chloe knew from experience (limited as it sadly was) that this was where the evening could and probably would go horribly bad. The empty space that should be filled with cute anecdotal stories from childhood would be filled with awkward silence. While she didn't have a bad childhood it wasn't really the greatest. Yes her mother was usually there for her and her sister their father was not. It wasn't something she liked talking about.

"I don't know why you asked me out, I'm not socially graceful, put me in front of a computer and I'm at home, but this," Chloe waved a hand at the low-lit surroundings, "I'm not comfortable." She felt she should at least let him know what he was in for, for the rest of the evening.

"I asked you out for a couple of reasons. I want to get to know you better, I think you deserve a night out, and I wanted to apologize for the way I treated you you're first week. I know it was a while ago, but I had to get myself figured out before involving someone else in my life." Jack got their waiter's attention.

"Did you need a refill?" The young man asked stepping up to the table.

"No, actually I was wondering if we could just get our dinners to go." Jack asked in a tone that didn't allow for questioning.

"Yes sir, of course, I'll bring your check as well?" He hoped he wouldn't lose his tip over this. Jack nodded and the waiter hurried off toward the kitchen.

"Jack you didn't have to…" She was cut off by a decisive wave of his hand.

"Chloe its fine, I didn't mean for you to be uncomfortable. We'll just figure something else out." He said not willing to have the evening end badly. Several minutes later they were leaving the restaurant. As Jack got into the drivers side of the SUV, after making sure Chloe was situated comfortably in the passengers seat she decided this evening had gone from weird to surreal. They were headed in the general direction of Chloe's house, she was worried she had said or done something wrong.

"Jack, I'm sorry this evening didn't go the way you wanted. I hope this isn't going to make things weird for us at work." Chloe asked rather unsure of herself.

"I wasn't quite ready to call it a night just yet. I figured you could change then we could head to my place eat there, and maybe watch a movie?" Chloe thought she sensed a note of desperation in Jack's voice. He really wanted to spend time with her.

"Oh, um, I mean sure that sounds like a good idea." She wanted to reassure him, let him know that she also wanted to spend time with him. She wondered belatedly if she had picked the socks and t-shirt up that had fallen out of the laundry basket in the living room. She didn't want to look sloppy in front of him. She would find out soon enough, they were pulling into her development, and would be at her house in a few seconds.

"Come in, I shouldn't take too long changing but the old lady next door gets suspicious if the Fed-Ex guy stays in front of a house for too long." She said as she slid out of the SUV. Jack laughed, a rich full laugh, as he shut the engine off. Chloe would have to make an effort to be funnier, as she realized she liked the sound. This was going to be an interesting evening.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Close to Perfect Ch 3

Author: Lady Taevyn

Rating: PG

Summary: The evening winds down and Chloe finds Perfection.

Disclaimer: Yeah, we all know it, so don't sue.

A/N: So this is it. The end, as I do romance so much better then sex. Gotta love the 'Fade to Black'. Thanks to all the Chlackers at LJ without you this never would have gotten past the awkwardness at CTU. Love you all.

Chloe made quick work of getting the dress off. She didn't mind dressing up but in reality she was a jeans and t-shirt kind of girl. Slipping into her preferred clothing Chloe automatically felt herself relax. She could do this, God knows she's been wanting to since her first day at CTU. Grabbing an old tattered sweatshirt off the edge of the bed she hurried back to the main part of the house. More at ease with the situation Chloe walked to the archway that led to the living room and watched Jack for a minute, he was looking at the few pictures she had placed around the room. He turned slowly feeling her eyes on him, but at the last second she looked at the floor not wanting to make direct contact.

"You more comfortable now?" He asked casually brushing up against her even though there was plenty of room for them both in the opening.

"Yes, thank you. Now can we go I'm starving?" She bit back at him off balance from the light touch. Jack bit his tongue against the comment that wanted to fly out; he would wait to get into a verbal sparing match till in his comfort zone. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that she could keep up with him. Once again he waited on the step as she checked the lock and shut the door; but this time as they walked back to the SUV he placed his arm rather possessively around her waist. Chloe felt herself automatically relax into the warmth Jack was radiating. As they reached the vehicle she whimpered at the loss of contact when Jack took his arm from around her waist to open her door. She cringed inwardly at his questioning look; he let it go and rounded the vehicle to get in the drivers side.

His apartment was cozy if a bit sparsely furnished and Chloe took the time to familiarize herself with the open area as Jack went to the kitchen to reheat their dinners. The main room seemed to serve as both living and dining room; the sofa and love seat took up the bulk of the space. There was a desk along one wall and what Chloe assumed was the dining table in a corner near the kitchen. She made her way back toward the kitchen and almost collided with Jack. His reactions being quicker he wrapped his arms around her to help steady her.

"I was just coming to ask what you wanted to drink." He asked into her hair.

"Wh-what do you have?" She had righted herself but hadn't yet moved out of the circle of his arms. He listed the options and she chose a beer hoping to shut up the part of her brain that was telling her this whole evening was a bad idea. Chloe once again clamed up at the thought of small talk, but was saved as Jack had turned on a radio. Her eyes widened at what she heard; violins, classical music.

"Why are you so shocked? This is how I relax." He said defensively. Wondering what she would have expected.

"I'd have taken you for a classic rock fan, I just never expected," she paused listening for a second; she recognized this song, "Vivaldi?" She questioned, it had been a long time since she'd heard this, even longer since she had to play it.

"You must play; this isn't one of his more well known works." Jack responded with an appreciative nod.

"If you must know, I was first chair cello in high school. My mom made both me and my sister learn. She said it would make us more 'well-rounded'." Chloe mumbled a deep blush suffusing her cheeks. They ate as Beethoven serenaded, and washed up to The Eagles Greatest Hits. As they curled into opposite corners of the couch Chloe sighed; this was what she had been missing in her life. Someone to just Be with, not having to calculate her every thought and action.

"I should…"

"No," he cut her off, not wanting her to finish that thought. "We've been drinking, we're both tired, neither one of us is in any shape to drive. Please?" There was that desperate tone again. He seemed as lonely as she felt; but she was afraid if she stayed one night she wouldn't want to leave. She gave in with an almost imperceptible nod; she would figure the rest out later. Chloe was starting to nod off almost an hour later, and that was odd, as she usually had to take a Unisom to even contemplate sleep. Jack noticed.

"Come on sleeping beauty; this couch isn't the most comfortable thing to sleep on, and I wouldn't want you to get a stiff neck." He pulled her up from the sofa and lead her to the bedroom, as he was about to leave she gripped his hand tighter.

"Cuddle with me?" She asked in an embarrassed whisper. "I haven't had someone to just curl up with in ages." Chloe was glad for the relative darkness of the room as the heat flared in her cheeks again.

"If you're sure," his voice was so quiet she didn't think she'd have heard it if she wasn't pressed into his chest. She nodded again not trusting her voice. Chloe's last thought before sleep fully took her was that this was as close to perfect as she was ever going to get.

End


End file.
